Questionnaire
by Ros Jordan
Summary: A questionnaire is sent to Atlantis. What happens when Elizabeth tells John to just answer with the truth?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've spent the day filling in questionnaires from college about the accommodation…so this random piece came to me. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

And sadly no I do not own Elizabeth or John…..or anything else to do with the Stargate franchise.

For Helena, who understands my obsession with fanfiction.

R&R

"What is this?" John asked, striding into Elizabeth's office without knocking brandishing a group of papers. She barely glanced up from the report she was reading before replying it was a questionnaire.

"Well DUH even I know that, but what is it for?"

"The IOA sent them on the Dedalus. There's one for everybody to fill in so don't think they've singled you out. If it makes you feel any better I've got one too."

"That still doesn't answer my question, what are they for?"

"I don't know John. I didn't even know about them until they arrived. Maybe for increasing work productivity?" Elizabeth answered sounding exasperated.

"Oh okay." John said, ending the conversation so as not to frustrate Elizabeth further. Instead he took a seat opposite her desk.

After a couple of minute quietly filling it in, he could keep quiet no longer.

"What do you think of your sleeping quarters in the city? What do they think this place is a hotel?"

"I don't care what you put John just answer with the truth. You can't do anything else. Don't think about it just write."

Taking her advice he settled down again only occasionally speaking up when he found a particular question he couldn't resist but share with her.

"Oh and listen to this one, do you feel safe when you are inside the city? What am I meant to put for that? As much as can be expected for a city that is almost constantly under threat of being attacked by the wraith or the genii…or in fact anything else we meet in this galaxy."

Writing that down he moved onto the next page about personnel, feeling his heart start to beat faster as he read the next question:

_What do you think of the Cities leaders (Citizen and military)? Are you satisfied with how they command all aspects of the city?_

How would it look if he put that he thought he was falling in love with his boss? She had just told him to write the truth after all, and the papers were anonymous so she'd never find out anyway. After several moments unable to think of anything to write that would do Elizabeth justice he started to write down his true feelings for the leader of Atlantis. Firm in his belief that she herself would never see them…

TBC??

kk I don't know whether to continue this. If anyone is interested I've got a plan for what could happen that I can write up if you want.

Remember to press that review button!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and alerts for this story! To repay you all I've written the 2nd part…hope you enjoy.

Slight language…nothing to bad.

Oh and just a reminder, they still don't belong to me.

Part 2

Later that night, Elizabeth sat in her office reading through the questionnaires left on her desk, genuinely interested in what some of her co-workers had to say. Especially about their views on how she ran the city. Although they were anonymous, she could still pick up tips on how people thought she could improve.

It was obvious which ones belonged to certain people. Teyla's was neatly written and very polite. Rodney's was very detailed and complaining about the smallest things. _Such a hypochondriac_. John's was a barely readable scrawl and- _what the hell?_

Tapping her earpiece, she was about to radio him before realising how late it was and decided her chances were better if she personally went to his room. Getting up from behind her desk she tried to ignore how all her bones groaned in protest from their lack of recent movement and vowed once again to get more exercise. She bid goodnight to the people on duty in the gateroom and set off down the corridor which would take her to John's quarters.

Moments later she hesitated outside his door suddenly rethinking if this was such a good idea after all. Should she just pretend she never read it?

Her heart decides that she had to know if John felt the same way she did, although her brain tried to justify it as part of her job description- she couldn't send a questionnaire with this written on it back to Earth. The IOA would have a heart attack!

Sincerely hoping that this wasn't some childish joke, she pushed aside all her lingering thoughts and knocked firmly on his door which was opened moments later by a lethargic military commander wearing boxers and a black t-shirt.

"John do you think this is a joke?" she asked firmly without allowing him time to even acknowledge her.

"What's a joke?"

"John you have to re-write this questionnaire! You can't put things like this on." she told him while forcefully shoving his questionnaire at him, leaving him no choice but to grab it.

Slowly realisation dawned upon him that she must have read his personal declaration of love on the questionnaire. _Crap_.

"What? You told me yourself to write the truth, and I didn't expect you to read it! I thought it was meant to be anonymous?"

"It's anonymous to the IOA john, since they luckily don't recognise your scrawl like I do."

"Isn't reading what I wrote an infringement of my privacy?" he accused, feeling like he needed to defend himself. It was that or having to confront how vulnerable he had let himself become.

"Just rewrite it John. I've brought a spare copy for you to use so it doesn't look too messy."

After getting over the shock that Elizabeth had read what he wrote, he started to think more rationally again to find a way of avoiding more time writing the damn thing out for a second time.

"Why do I have to rewrite it, you told me to write the truth! That's what I did."

Elizabeth's eyes widen at what he was implying…_what if he wasn't joking_? She entered into his room so that she could confront this head on, without worrying about anybody overhearing them.

He followed her into his room; quickly deciding that like in a military situation attack was always the best form of defence.

"So what did you write about me then?" he asked curiously with a slight edge to his voice.

"Not the same as what you wrote." She curtly answered.

Recognising her refusal to properly answer his question he decided to try and push her more.

"Why not?"

"Because it would be inappropriate!"

"Not because it wouldn't be true?"

Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh at his questioning. She had come to his room to question him about his feelings, and now she was being interrogated for the same topic. She paced around John's room trying to collect her thoughts, before abruptly stopping and turning round, only to find him closer than she expected.

His hands slowly moved up and rested on her cheeks, leaving her plenty of time to pull away if she wanted.

"What are you doing John?" Her eyes widened slightly in shock and her voice was laced with surprise and slight worry.

"Showing you I'm not joking." With that he threw caution to the wind and brought his lips down to softly touch hers. After a few seconds he pulls back, seeing the look of astonishment on her face.

A couple of moment later he starts to worry about her lack of response.

"Elizabeth?" _Oh god. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way. What an idiot you are John Sheppard._

The seconds ticked by as both were lost in their emotions. When John started to take his hand away from her face, he barely heard her faintly whispered admission.

"I had to be sure it wasn't a joke."

She brings her lips back to meet his tenderly. After a while his tongue begs for entry into her mouth, desperate to show her how much she means to him.

"I don't think I can fight this anymore John." She whispers into lips.

"Then don't," he begs her. "Give in."

(Several hours later)

Waking up, Elizabeth slowly became aware of how comfortable and content she was led in bed wrapped in John's arms. The world around her felt safe and she realised she never wanted to leave his strong loving arms. How had she survived so long without him by her side?

"John?"

"Hum?" a sleepy voice answered from somewhere above where her head was resting on his chest.

"I love you too… and John?"

"Hum?"

"You still have to re-do the questionnaire."

_Fin_

Ta-daaaa. So tell me what you think. Love, Hate?


End file.
